The Mirror
by chiisai no kuro 'Neko
Summary: Summary: Hinata yang terbiasa menunggu mobil jemputan sekolahnya sendirian disekolah setelah mendengar cerita dari adiknya dan Sasuke jadi ragu untuk menunggu jemputannya yang lama sekali.


**The Mirror**  
><em>Summary: Hinata yang terbiasa menunggu mobil jemputan sekolahnya sendirian disekolah setelah mendengar cerita dari adiknya dan Sasuke jadi ragu untuk menunggu jemputannya yang lama sekali.<em>

.

.

.

**Pro****log**

Kulihat cermin di WC sekolahku, tempatnya sepi karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Aku sedang menunggu mobil jemputan dan ingin mencuci muka di wastafel dekat WC bercermin itu.

Kupandangi cermin itu. Tak berselang beberapa menit, kulihat diriku berubah menjadi orang lain, entah siapa... yang jelas aku merasa takut.

Wajah yang ada dicermin itu parasnya cantik, rambutnya panjang, alisnya lentik, tapi semakin lama semakin pucat.

Pucat kulit dan wajahnya, baju seragam sekolahnya yang tadinya rapih menjadi kusut, rambutnya tiba-tiba pendek, tubuhku merasa merinding dan tak bisa bergerak.

Aku hampir terkencing-kencing melihat bayangan diriku menjadi seorang yang entah siapa namanya, dan semakin kuperhatikan, paras cantiknya berlumuran darah, seragamnya juga banyak darah. Ku-berlari tak menghiraukan kapan mobil jemputku datang.

**xPart 1x**

_Kring! Kring! Kriiiiiiiiiing!_

Bel pulang seklah berbunyi, murid-murid kelasku semua berdesakan ingin cepat-cepat keluar kelas.

Karena malas berdesakan, kuputuskan menunggu agar lebih sepi, baru keluar.

Kelas pun sepi, hanya ada aku dan seorang pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven bergaya emo yang lebih pantas disebut rambut pantat ayam. Aku berjalan ke lobby sekolah menunggu jemputan.

1 jam…

2 jam…

Ya... Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu lama, sendiri di sekolah.

Paling hanya guru-guru, security atau OB yang ada disekolah. Setelah beberapa jam aku menunggu akhirnya mobil jemputanku datang juga.

Aku duduk disamping pengemudi itu dan bertanya.

"Nii-san, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanyaku pada orang yang duduk di bangku pengemudi itu, yaitu sepupuku, laki-laki berambut panjang seperti perempuan yang berwarna coklat, matanya sama sepertiku, berwarna lavender. Mungkin yang beda hanya warna rambut dan aku perempuan, dia laki-laki.

"Maaf Hinata, baru pulang dari kuliah." Jawab sepupuku yang namanya Neji, yah, aku tau itu pasti jawabannya.

"Yasudahlah, tidak apa-apa..." Ucapku pasrah. (Kalo author, lebih milih pulang sendiri daripada nungguin orang yang lelet banget jemputnya *plak, digampar readers.. Author gak baik sih kayak Hinata *Double Plak)

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan dan tidak ada juga yang mau ngomong, karena kami berdua termaksud irit bicara.

**xPart 2x**

"Tadaima…" Aku berjalan memasuki kediamanku.

"Okaeri Nee-chan!" Jawab adikku. Aku tinggal bersama adikku karena Tou-san ku bekerja di luar negeri, kadang pulang hanya sebulan sekali.

"Nee-chan kenapa lama sekali? Hanabi jadi khawatir," ucap adikku yang diketahui bernama Hanabi, 3 tahun dibawahku.

"Memang kenapa khawatir? Nee-chan baik-baik saja di sekolah nungguin Neji-niisan." Tanyaku kebingungan sambil mendudukan diriku di sofa ruang tamu, diikuti adiku duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Nee-chan belom tau ya? Hanabi baru tau juga sih... Nee-chan tau WC yang di deket UKS itu, ngak?"

"Tau," ucapku singkat kembali meminum jus strawberry-ku.

"Hm… katanya disana Angker, lho!"

"Uhuk..! Uhuk...!" Aku tersedak sangkin kagetnya, "mana mungkin, Nee-chan sering kesana kok dan ngak ada apa-apa kok!"

Adikku manggut-manggut kayak anak sok tau. "Katanya 12 tahun yang lalu ada 1 siswi jadi korban bunuh diri! Katanya sih patah hati, mati lho! Gara-gara kaca di WC itu, katanya urat nadinya digores pake pecahan kaca! Mati deh..." Ucap adikku yang kedengarannya serius dan tidak main-main.

Aku yang sudah bermuka pucat dan tidak selera minum jus lagi, mau berteriak-teriak sebelum aku membuka mulut ingin berbicara adikku menyambung. "Pas kaca itu mau dibongkar, selalu terpasang sendiri, kalau dihancurin, bener lagi~! Dan setau Hanabi, kalau kita ngaca kelamaan, setannya ba—"

"KYAAAAAA...!" Aku berteriak histeris sendiri, sedangkan adikku hanya tutup kuping dan hampir pecah gendang telinganya.

"Iih.. Nee-chan berisik! Hanabi lanjutin ya~" Santai sekali dia, padahal jantungku udah mau loncat keluar. "Kalau kita ngaca kelamaan, setannya bakalan keluar nampakin diri di kaca! Jadi Nee-chan harus hati-hati ya kalo nunggu jemputan."

Aku takut, dan mau berteriak histeris lagi.

Tapi yang keluar malah... "Ha-hanabi, jangan nakut-nakutin Nee-chan..." Hanabi emang suka nakutin aku, tapi kali ini—

"Hanabi bukan mau nakutin Nee-chan!" Setelah itu Hanabi ke kamarnya. Aku yang masih cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar yang nantinya kemasukan nyamuk terus keselek.

Ehm.. Bek tu de stori.

**xPart 3x**

Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan perkataan Hanabi, selain pendiam aku juga penakut dan pemalu.

Maka dari itu aku jadi was-was kalau mau pulang sekolah harus nengok kiri nengok kanan nengok belakang nengok ke depan kalau aman baru maju, kalau gak aman? Kabur lah.

Lamunanku buyar karna sahabatku berambut merah muda itu memanggilku.

"Hinata-kawaii... Kau lagi bengooong?" Sambil mencubiti pipi chubby-ku. Aku sudah terbiasa tiba-tiba dicubit gini pipiku, sampai-sampai melar.

"Kenapa bengong? Harusnya isitirahat 'kan makan?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dan duduk bangku didepanku. Tanpa Sakura dan aku sadari. Sepasang telinga milik pria berambut raven menyimak pembicaraan kami.

"Aku lupa bawa bento!" Ya, aku lupa! Ah, karena tadi pagi bangun kesiangan... Beruntung saja saat aku menaruh tas, pas-pasan bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. "Dan lupa bawa duit," sambungku.

"Hh.. yasudahlah, kau makan bersa— " ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh pria di sebelahku.

"Hinata makan denganku," ucap pria itu.

Ha? Enak amat ngomongnya, tanpa banyak cingcong tanpa babibu dan parahnya lagi ia menarik tanganku meninggalkan sahabatku yang lagi cengo liat aku dibawa oleh pria idamannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau kemana? Le-lepas..." Tanyaku saat Sasuke menarik tanganku.

"Makan," jawabnya singkat. Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang ku-mau, aku bertanya mau kemana, bukannya mau ngapain. Dan saat aku mau minta dilepaskan, aku sudah sampai di atap sekolah.

"Hh.. kau kira, aku tidak capek ngikutin langkah kakimu yang se-gede ba-babon." Ucapku terengah, habis dia jalannya cepat sedangkan aku yang langkahnya kecil ditarik sama dia kayak 'kambing mau masuk kandang ini'. Sasuke menyerahkan kotak bentonya untuk-ku.

"Kau makan apa kalau aku makan ini?" Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Sasuke tapi jaraknya sedikit jauh. Sasuke mendekat kearahku, dan aku sedikit _blushing _ketika dia mau menyuapiku. "E-eh?"  
>"Makan berdua."<p>

"Ta-tapi.." Matanya seolah mengatakan 'penolakan sama dengan ingin dicium daripada dicium mending disuapin kan?'

"Hei!" Dia membuka pembicaraan. "Kudengar kau sering menunggu jemputan sendiri ya?"  
>"I-ia"<p>

"Hati-hati... Nanti kalau jemputanmu lama, aku aja yang anterin..." Tiba-tiba aku teringat cerita Hanabi tentang cermin itu.

"Sekolah ini kalau sepi, hantunya keluar semua," dia melirik kearahku.

'Ha-hantu?' batinku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Ketika aku mau bertanya kebenaran tentang hantu yang diceritakan hanabi tentang cermin WC itu. "Memang be-benar tentang hantu cermin it— " Dan tiba-tiba ada suara seperti…

**To Be Continued**

_*# PS: Tha, you got to write chapter 2, okay? ^^v #*_

_Okey, readers bagaimana ceritanya? Terlalu gaje? Terlalu banyak miss typo? OOC? So, pasti iya kan? / dilempar..._

_Review? _


End file.
